


An External Extension of Your Soul

by HashDash23



Series: Dæmons AU [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Dæmons, His Dark Materials AU, i don't know where this came from, literally the au no one asked for, they each have an animal that is part of their soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashDash23/pseuds/HashDash23
Summary: The Queens wake up in the 21st century with dæmons at their side and want to know two things. Why are they alive and why can these animals talk?





	1. Chapter 1

Joan walked down the hallway, looking into each of the open doors before stopping at last one where a blonde woman lay motionless in the bed.

“They’ll wake up soon” Hux, Joan’s dæmon muttered from her shoulder.

“I know, that doesn’t make it any less stressful. I’m just worried about how they’ll all react to having a talking animal part of their soul wandering around with them” Joan nuzzled slightly into Hux’s fur as she spoke.

Joan walked down the stairs to where the other ladies in waiting were sitting with their dæmons.

“Still nothing?” Maggie questioned at the sight of Joan.

“No. Nothing yet” Joan sighed flopping down on the couch next to Maria, careful of Saxon, Maria’s cat dæmon who always made Joan’s own mouse dæmon nervous.

The four ladies in waiting and their dæmons sat in silence, the peaceful quiet broken by a frightened yell from upstairs that sent the four women running.

Catherine of Aragon was pressed up against the headboard, clutching her chest as she stares into the eyes of a golden lioness when 4 women, each with a different animal at their side, came bursting through the door.

“What is this?”

“Catalina” Maria steps forward slowly approaching the terrified woman “It’s okay. This is a part of you. You are safe here, I promise”

Catherine forced herself to look away from the big cat to her old friend. “That doesn’t look particularly safe”

“They’re part of you. They’ll never hurt you.” Maria turned to the big cat “You know she’s scared; can you tell us your name?”

“My name is Sian and I am an external part of your soul” the lioness refused to take her eyes off Catherine.

“Sian’s a dæmon, everyone has one, they are, as she said an external extension of our souls. I think it’s only right that yours is the queen of the jungle”

As Maria slowly talked Catherine into calming down, Maggie was trying to calm Anne Boleyn and her loud-mouthed ferret, Aston who ran around the room looking for an escape but never venturing more than a few feet from Anne.

Joan was not having any more luck in controlling Jane’s laboured breathing and Briar the spectacled bear who was trying to get closer to the panicking blonde.

Bessie was the only one who was having any success with Anna and her hunting dog dæmon.

“Hello old friend” Bessie greeted from where she was sitting on the side of Anna’s bed, next to but not touching the dog.

“Bessie… it’s so good to see you” Anna sat up and pulled the younger woman into a hug. “And who is this?”

“My name is Artemis” Anna jerked back as the dog spoke to her.

Bessie laughed before beginning her explanation into dæmons.

The first of the queens to wake up alone was Katherine Howard, the first thing she saw was a pair of different coloured eyes. The girl shot up, tumbling out of the bed and scrambling towards the wall.

“Do not be afraid. My name is Axley and I am part of you and in a way, you are part of me”

“Where am I?”

“I do not know” Axley moved closer to Katherine sitting opposite her.

“What do we do?”

“I can here others moving around, lets stay here until we know who is here” Axley lay down where he was in front of Katherine, his head on her lap.

Katherine moved her hand to his head, drawing comfort from not being alone unlike all those years ago.

Catherine Parr was the only one to not panic when they woke up and had a talking owl at her side.

It was she that moved out of her room first moving towards the loud voices she heard down the corridor, her owl Barnabus perched on her shoulder, stopping briefly to look into the room that contained a scared looking teenager and a dog curled up on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Catherine asked.

The girl and the dog were on immediate alert, the dog’s tail between its legs and hackles raised, the girl inching away from the open door, both of the room’s occupants a perfect picture of fight or flight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just wanted to check that you were okay” Catherine took a step back.

“Do you know where we are?” The girl asked in a timid voice.

“I don’t, no. But if you wanted to come with me, I think we can find out”

Catherine held the girl’s eye until she stood and slowly made her way towards the door, her dog, hackles still raised, walked pressed against the girl’s leg.

Catherine only made it a few steps before she ran into a hoard of women trying to go down the stairs.

“Oh good, you were our next stop” Maria exclaimed.

“Let’s go downstairs, have some tea and then we can start talking” Joan put her hand on Jane’s shoulder, the woman still looked panicked but was at least breathing normally.

Joan and the other ladies in waiting looked over the assembled queens, none of them talking to each other, never touching each other, only ever interacting with their dæmons.

Each lady in waiting had one thought running through her head ‘what’s going to happen now?’


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Catherine venture out of the house finally, Axley and Barnabus at their sides. They finally begin to figure out each other, the other queens, the new world they're in and most importantly how to differentiate between Catherine, Katherine and Catherine.

The Queens had adapted to the modern world at different speeds. Catherine of Aragon had taken more time to adapt to Sian, her dæmon, then the actual modern world, having spent most of the time in the queen’s apartment or praying at the closest catholic church. Maria spent her time at the first queen’s side, assisting where she could.

Anne and Maggie spent their days wandering the city, Maggie happily having discussions with the queen about what had changed within the city. Anne had also taken to social media very quickly, enjoying taking selfies of her adventures with Aston perched on her shoulder, both with cheesy grins.

Jane was very much a home body. The ladies in waiting hadn’t decorated the main areas of the house, they had only given them the basics. Jane enjoyed creating pieces of art to hang in the living room and hallways. The only time she left was when she and Joan would go to craft stores for more supplies for Jane’s works.

Anna and Bessie had similar adventures to Anne and Maggie. Anna loved walking through the busy streets. The two women would often end up in a café and would people watch. The two would compare the differences between locals and tourists and would make up stories to go with the people they saw.

Katherine Howard did not leave her room for the first few days they were back, the only time she would dare to leave was for food and to shower in the middle of the night. Axley spent the majority of his time curled up around her. After four days, Catherine Parr, who had also spent most of the time in her room reading, appeared at Katherine’s door, Barnabus fluttering onto Catherine’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to go to that café that Anna told me about that is at the end of the block, I think you should join me” 

Katherine looked like she was going to reject the other woman until Axley nudged her with his nose, Katherine did eventually give a slow nod.

The three walked in silence, Barnabus would fly up above the two, inquisitively studying their surroundings, Axley walked pressed against Katherine’s leg. 

In the coffee shop, which thankfully had only three occupied tables, the two quickly ordered, Katherine having to speak her order 3 times before the cashiers heard her.

Catherine was trying to think of something to say to the youngest queen when the call of the over tired barista rang out through the store “green tea and a hot chocolate for… Cathy?”

Catherine sighed and gathered the drinks, Barnabus muttering in her ear as she walked back to the table “Seriously, surely its not that hard to get the name Catherine right”

“I don’t know. I don’t mind it, and it could be a good thing. We have three Catherine’s in the house, even if one of us has a different spelling, maybe me being Cathy is a good thing” Catherine nodded to the younger queen as she stared.

“I think it suits you” Katherine stated with a slight grin, “What about Aragon? Should we give her a nickname?”

Cathy pondered while sipping at her tea “I don’t think so, she was the first, the original, so I'm fine with being Cathy and you… you can be Kitty?”

Cathy couldn’t help the grin on her face when Katherine’s face lit up in a genuine smile. “Kitty it is then” 

Once the two had finished in the café the moved out, Kitty showing no resistance when Cathy began walking further away from their apartment.

Cathy, like having a sixth sense, was able to find a bookstore in a matter of minutes. In the store Cathy was surprised that Kitty moved away from her and ventured into the shelves.

An hour passed before the two saw each other again. Cathy had found five books that would last her a few days, while Kitty had a stack of nine books in her hands.

At Cathy’s amused stare Kitty blushed and offered the only explanation she could “I couldn’t pick just one”. Axley was sitting at her feet, tail wagging, showing how happy the pair was. Barnabus cooed happily from where he was sitting on the shelf.

That night, when Jane called the other five queen’s down to dinner, Cathy walked down beside Kitty. The two had sat together in Cathy's room, Cathy slumped in the comfy chair by the window while Kitty lay on her belly on the bed. The two sat together at the table, the other queens looked surprised but happy to see the youngest among them finally out of her room. 

After they said a quiet prayer over their meal, an insistence of Aragon’s that while none of the queens were expected to be religious, she asked if they could quickly thank God for their food, the other queens were happy to oblige; Kitty was the first person to speak.

“We figured out a way to differentiate between the three Catherine’s today. We figured that Aragon would be Catherine, Parr would be Cathy and I would be Kitty. That way we will know who everyone is talking to”

Cathy grinned at Kitty as she spoke, the girl often spoke to her plate with only quick glances up to the other queens to ensure that they were listening. 

“I think that is a great idea, makes things much simpler, well done you two” Catherine praised the two, flashing a look to Cathy that she couldn’t quite interpret, but knew that Catherine was happy to see the young woman coming out of her shell.

Anne, Jane and Anna all voiced similar words of praise to the two. 

The conversation picked up, all the queens discussing their days. Had they looked off to the side they would see their dæmons curling up to one another.

Briar and Sian were sitting, staring down at the other animals that were considerably smaller than the two of them. Artemis was lying down with Barnabus perched on her back. Axley was playfully snapping at Aston as the ferret ran in between the dog dæmon’s feet.

This was the first step, Cathy knew, to the queens being okay and living together happily in the 21st century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it took me so long to provide an update. I kept trying to but nothing worked. I would be more than happy to continue this, so if you want to send me a prompt for anything you want to see in this AU then please feel free to drop me a line at theblueknight23 on Tumblr or down in the comments. 
> 
> In regards to ships I kinda ship the queen's in any combo between the six of them. So if you wanna see a ship I'm not opposed.
> 
> Thanks for reading folks


	3. Remembering Those We've Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 18th is Mary's Birthday. Catherine just wants to talk to her daughter.

It was the middle of February, six months after the Queens had come back. The women and their dæmons were recovering from the emotional toll that the beginning of the week had presented them. February 13th had seen Kitty wake up screaming from nightmares, the anniversary of her execution sending the girl’s progress backwards. Cathy and Jane had spent the day at the girl’s side, their warmth on either side of her ensuring that she wasn’t alone. Catherine had ensured that the other queen’s mugs were full of tea and hot chocolate respectively and that none of them went hungry through the day. Anne and Anna oversaw the TV, a Disney movie was always on the screen, the two sang loudly and proudly at all the songs. As the queens curled up around each other, as did their dæmons, all of whom seemed to be comforting Axley.

Kitty was still slightly shaken but had recovered enough to be able to go out on the 18th, when the weather was cold by the sky strangely clear, with Cathy and Anne, the three wanting to get out of the house. Anna and Jane had gone out as well, leaving Catherine alone in her room. Well sort of alone.

Catherine sat in a chair, staring absentmindedly out the window, her hand hanging over the arm of the comfy chair. Sian could feel the woman’s sadness bleeding from her like an open wound, so she took it upon herself to brush her head against Catherine’s hand.

At Catherine’s flinch the lioness finally spoke “I can feel your sadness, but I don’t know why you are so sad” 

Catherine pressed her head to Sian’s, nuzzling her softly.

“It’s my daughter’s birthday. I missed so much of her life. I would want nothing more than to have one more day with her. To talk to her one last time” 

Sian’s tail flicked as she thought, her head cocked to the side “You could talk to her, she might not answer but there is a way that you can still go talk to her”

Catherine studied the lioness before standing and gathering her phone and handbag. The two exited the house and set off with a purpose to Westminster Abby.

The two entered the church in awe, “I remember entering here for my coronation with Henry.” Catherine spoke quietly to Sian as they made their way to the Lady Chapel. “I had been stuck by myself in castles after Arthur died. Entering here after marrying Henry made me feel so full, like I was finally doing what I was supposed to be doing. Who knew how things would end up?”

The two solemnly entered the chapel, Sian padding silently, the only sound being the click of Catherine’s heeled boots.

Sian led the way to the covered marble tomb, stopping at the foot of the tomb. 

Catherine slowly rounded the corner, staring at the engraving that heralded that this was the resting place of not only Mary but Elizabeth as well. 

And so, Catherine stood, for hours, her hand tangled in Sian’s fur, talking to Mary, starting the conversation with “Happy Birthday Mi Corazon”.

Sian stood by Catherine, silent when she sensed that she needed to speak but Sian would also ask question’s about Mary and ask the woman to elaborate on stories she told. 

It was approaching two hours of Catherine standing, crying and talking to her daughter on her birthday when she felt people coming up behind her.

“We thought you could need some support” Anna gave a soft smile to the Spanish queen as the other queens approached. 

Anne could not break her eyes away from the tomb in front of her, seemingly frozen until a hand wrapped around her own. 

“I’m glad they’re together, that way they’re not alone” Catherine said as she and Anne stared at the resting place of their daughters.

“Before we came to you, we saw Edward’s grave as well. At least the three of them have each other” Jane moved to the other side of Anne, pulling the two women into a hug.

“Mary and Elizabeth would have wanted Edward near them too, worshiped the ground he walked on they did” Kitty said to the three embraced women from where she stood in between Cathy and Anna.

“I have to say that I should have been more prepared to deal with Anne’s antics after having dealt with Elizabeth. She could cause some mischief” Cathy chuckled.

Anna huffed a laugh “Trust me, she never grew out it. Always in trouble that one”

“I always wished I was like Mary honestly. She was so poised and dignified and I was well… me and I feel like I could have learnt so much from her had I not been such a brat and thought I was so cool because I was the queen” Kitty moved to hug Catherine, the younger woman tucking her head under the older queen’s chin. “I can see that she got her elegance and grace from her mother”.

Catherine pulled Kitty into her tighter, Sian nuzzled into Axley with Aston on her shoulder.

“I kind of forget that you knew our children so well.” Anne stated, looking over the three latter queens.

“What if we went home, order something really not good for us and the three of us can tell you all the stories about Mary, Elizabeth and Edward that you want”

That night, the queens ended up in a pile on the floor, tangled in each other. Catherine was currently being used as a pillow as Kitty had her head on Catherine’s stomach and Anne’s head was cushioned by her thigh.

Sian was sprawled out above Catherine, her head next to the queen’s.

“Thank you for today. You made me not feel alone” Catherine whispered carefully.

Sian’s green eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she stared at the queen. 

“Look around Catherine. This time, you will never be alone”

As much as Catherine missed her daughter, she had a family that was making this new world so much more worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Special thanks to Bonnefeta who asked for some Catherine and Sian interaction, hopefully this is somewhat what you imagined. I'll try to update soon with some beheaded cousins antics. 
> 
> Remember you can drop me a line at theblueknight23 or in the comments


	4. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Queens want to put on a show then first they must get through their rehearsals.

It seemed that the universe did not intend for the Queens to live in harmony.

The Queens had gotten closer to each other and even considered each other friends. Even as Aragon would grumble at Anne, Sian would nuzzle at Aston as the ferret climbed onto the lionesses back. The introduction of the show into their lives is what threw them off balance. 

When they started stalking to the writers and producers the house became an emotional hot bed. The Queens spent days talking about their lives before and with Henry. Aragon was snappy every time she came home, Sian growled at the other dæmons when they approached her. Anne and Catherine would engage in arguments, gradually increasing in volume until Anne would retreat in tears, Aston curled up on her shoulder.

Jane, Anna and Cathy became quiet and reclusive interacting only with their dæmons. Kitty became jumpy and emotional, breaking down into tears as soon as Catherine and Anne raised their voices, Axley was consistently pressed against Kitty.

Eventually the Queens were able to return to normal, that was until rehearsals started. While retelling the gritty details of their lives was emotionally draining, their days became filled with vocal lessons and memorising choreography and dialogue from the show. The Queens were still emotional after singing their own songs; Jane struggled to get through ‘Heart of Stone’ without crying and Kitty ended ‘All You Wanna Do’ holding in sobs. 

For weeks the Queens focused on the two first groups numbers and perfecting their individual songs. They knew that their writers were working on a final number to round out the show, but they had yet to show the Queens. The Queens were also introduced to their swing, Grace and her miniature pig dæmon, who took on the brave task of learning all their roles to cover for any of them if they couldn’t make it to the show. 

Slowly but surely the Queens stopped arguing during group numbers and took charge in their solos. It was just after rehearsals three weeks after starting that they were handed the sheet music for their final song. 

The Queens all retired to their individual bedrooms, Barnabus reluctantly flapping to Cathy’s shoulder from Axley’s back as Kitty nearly walked into her closed door, her eyes reading over the paper in her hands. Briar nudged Artemis a little too roughly as Jane waved to Anna as the two entered their neighbouring rooms.

All six Queens spent well into the night learning their parts of the final song, wanting to be ready for the next day. 

There was an excited crackle as the Queens entered their rehearsal space, Kitty and Anne grinned at each other as they threw their hair up into messy buns. Kitty twirled the blonde tips of her hair around her fingers, pondering the colour.

When it came time to perform, the Queen’s dæmons moved willingly to just behind where the Queens stood in a half circle, all grinning at each other. 

As soon as the beginning strums of the ukulele started through the speakers the Queens began dancing in place, already enjoying the feel of the song.

Kitty couldn’t help how wide her smile became as the drums started pounding and Cathy clearly became more and more enraptured with the song.

Aragon’s voice rang out as she began singing her voice, the attitude and power she possessed made the lyrics even more powerful.

As much as Anne loved singing her verse, she loved how Cathy joined in on dancing with her even more.

When Jane finished her verse, grand smile on her face and arms stretched wide, the other Queens had to hold in a groan from the terrible pun that was so well and truly Jane.

The Queens couldn’t stop grinning as they launched into the first chorus. During Anna’s verse she spent most of her time looking at Kitty, that was until she reached the last line, which for the life of her she could not remember. Kitty let out a little giggle as she launched into her verse sounding so much younger than she was.

When Cathy sung out the last line of her verse, the other Queens had to stop themselves from completely stopping the song and hugging the sixth queen.

The rest of the song was filled with silly little dance moves, their voices blending perfectly. 

The more they sang the sillier their dance moves got, the song ended with the six Queens and Grace performing the air drums.

“Now that is something that I would call a success” Anna grinned as Artemis pranced up to her.

“I think that this is going to be one hell of a show” Grace said.

I don’t think that any of them could quite understand just how big the show would go.

And maybe, just maybe harmony had returned to the Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stalked Grace's instagram where I found a picture of her dressed as Moana, so I went for Pua over HeiHei for her dæmon. There should be another update soon with some beheaded cousins shenanigans!


	5. The Beheaded Cousins Shouldn't be Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realistically can Kitty and Anne be trusted together ever?

As a general rule, the beheaded cousins could not be trusted or left alone together. Particularly after one instance where in the early hours of the morning one day the two had dragged in a tavern sign. When Catherine and Jane had started yelling later that morning, Anne’s defence was that technically the sign said, “The Boleyn” and she was the last living Boleyn so therefore it was hers by right. Aston chattered loudly as he ran in between Sian and Briar’s legs, both of whom were attempting to nip at him.

Cathy and Anna had to be sent from the room as their laughing at Anne’s reasoning was becoming somewhat of a distraction.

When the first and third Queen’s eyes turned to the youngest Queen, she turned up her puppy dog eyes, with the help of Axley, and thought that Anne’s reason for taking it didn’t sound that bad.

Mysteriously the next night the sign ended up back outside the pub and a smaller, non-stollen one was made by Jane to hang up in Anne’s room.

So now the beheaded cousins were always left with supervision, not that Cathy and Anna were any better. Typically, Jane and Catherine ensured that they were around the troublesome duo.

It was a perfect storm really, when Catherine had already left for the day with Maria, Cathy was finally getting some sleep after spending 72 hours awake writing, Anna was out with Bessie and Joan was picking Jane up in 20 minutes to take her to brunch. Jane groaned and turned to Briar, “We need groceries if we want to be able to eat tonight but the only ones who can do it are those two trouble makers” Jane looked over to the living room where Anne was pouting as Kitty danced around after winning another round of Mario Cart.

“I like to believe that they can do it. They are completely ridiculous, but I think that if you give them some credit, they’ll surprise you” Briar grumbled.

Jane approached the beheaded Queens, Kitty paused the game and smiled sweetly up at Jane. That was the smile that was so deceiving, so cute but below Kitty was a troublemaker who encouraged her chaotic cousin.

“I need you two to do a favour for me. Could you run down to the shops and grab so groceries for a couple of days until I can go and do a big shop? You can grab some snacks for the two of you while you’re there” Jane bit her lip, still not sure if she was doing the right thing.

“Yeah we can do that Janey” Anne grinned, nothing innocent in that gesture. 

Jane reluctantly handed over the list and with a final reminder that she would have her phone on her and not to wake Cathy, Jane left with Joan.

Kitty and Anne walked to the store chatting pleasantly, Anne glad that she got to live her new life with her cousin, who she had met once when the girl was so very young. Anne was so happy that Kitty was coming out of her shell and becoming livelier.

The cousins entered the store and started by being responsible and grabbing the vegetables and meat that Jane had placed on the list. Their shopping trip began to go astray when they entered the sweets aisle.

“Jane did say that we can grab some snacks” Anne looked over to Kitty, Aston sharing her cheeky little grin.

“She didn’t say how many snacks we could get though” Aston chuckled.

Kitty moved straight for the chocolate, Axley following, wagging his tail.

The cart exited the sweets aisle with far heavier than it entered. Kitty did pull Anne through the rest of the store, placing the list items in amongst their haul of sweets.

The shopping trip went completely astray when they got to the beauty aisle, specifically the hair dye.

Kitty twirled her hair in her fingers. Compared to some of the other Queens most Kitty’s physical features had remained similar to her first life. The biggest difference was her hair, which was a light brown, bordering on red in her first life while now her hair was darker brown which flowed into blonde.

“We should dye your hair a crazy colour!” Anne jumped up and down in place looking at the wall of colours. 

Kitty looked over the wall, there were so many options available. With a grin Kitty pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture the Queens had had taken of them as a promo for the show. It was the first time they had worn their costumes for more than 20 minutes for a fitting.

Kitty held her phone up to the different pink hair dyes. Anne shuffled closer and started to compare Kitty’s consume to the dyes on display.

“I think this one goes with your costume the most” Anne pulled down a box “Oh and would you look at that, shade number five. It was clearly made for you” 

The two rushed through the rest of the store and raced home as fast as they could. 

Once home Kitty made Anne put everything away, lest they incur Catherine’s wrath. 

“We should use the downstairs bathroom. The upstairs one is right next to Cathy’s room and I’d feel bad if we wake her” Anne nodded at Kitty and moved into the bathroom.

“Do you know what to do?” Kitty asked, shucking off the jumper she was wearing, leaving her in a black singlet top. She grabbed one of the towels that were hanging on the side. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve got it” Anne nodded, tossing aside the instructions, not noticing the pre-warning to wear the provided gloves. Aston read over the instructions himself and cast a nervous glance at Axley.

“Anne!” Aston called “I think you should read the instructions again”

“I read them buddy. I’ve got it” 

Axley shrugged up at the ferret. “You tried. It’s on her now”

Applying the hair dye was a simple process, simpler than Kitty thought it was. Once the dye was applied the cousins moved into the living room where they continued their Mario Cart, Kitty making sure that she was leaning forward as to not ruin the couch.

Anne was grumbling due to the pink hair dye staining her hands and Aston’s “I told you so”.

After thirty minutes the two walked back into bathroom. Anne looked from Kitty’s hair to the bathtub. “Um… Kitty. You’re gonna have to kneel over the edge for me wash your hair out.”

Kitty swallowed, her hand hovering over the scar that was now exposed after she took her choker off before the dying process. Axley let out a whine, his tail in between his legs.

“Well it’s a good thing I trust you then” Kitty tried cracking a smile, but it didn’t quite work.

“I’ll be quick I promise” Anne quickly got to work, ensuring that she didn’t touch Kitty’s neck.

“We have ruined this towel” Anne chuckled.

“Oops. I guess we owe Jane one” Kitty mumbled, trying to stop water from going in her mouth.

When Cathy eventually woke up at 3pm she was surprised when she walked past the pink stained downstairs bathroom.

“What happened in there?” Cathy asked as she moved into the kitchen where the cousins were eating ice cream while sitting on the breakfast bar, Catherine’s biggest pet peeve was Kitty and Anne being unable to sit on a chair property or having the inability to sit on a chair at all.

Barnabus fluttered his wings in surprise as he and Cathy saw Kitty’s pink hair tumbling down her back.

“Wow” Cathy grinned, twirling a piece of the dyed hair between her fingers. “It suits you Kitty” 

“Thanks Cathy” beamed Kitty.

“Although I’d go clean the bathroom and get rid of that towel otherwise Catherine and Jane aren’t going to be as impressed” 

The cousins glanced at each other before bolting towards to the bathroom. 

Cathy chuckled to Barnabus before picking up an abandoned spoon and diving into the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day- who exactly am I?


	6. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when some familiar faces come back into their lives

The Queens were relaxing in their rooms in relative quiet when a high-pitched series of screams followed by a baby’s cry had the Queens sprinting down the stairs, their dæmons tumbling down the stairs after them.

In the living room stood two teenagers and a child. A toddler sat on the floor crying, a snake wrapping around her arm. 

A dove sat on the shoulder of the taller teenager, her dark hair was tumbling down her shoulders, even through her tan skin, her face was purple with anger as she stared into the eyes of the freckled, redheaded girl across from her.

The redheaded girl looked shorter than she was due to the huge wolf standing at her side.

Standing off to the side of the two teens was a strawberry blonde who fearfully looked between the two, his dæmon, a moth, flickering around his head.

It was Kitty who spoke first, stepping forward with Axley. 

“Lizzy?” the youngest Queen said.

The redhead moved from glaring to look up at Kitty.

“Katherine?” she said in disbelief, running into the Queen’s arms.

Kitty felt another set of arms wrap around her waist and she moved her arm to cover the young boy as well. Axley nuzzled up to the wolf and the boy’s dæmon who had changed into a cat.

The three didn’t move until Kitty leaned down to whisper into their ears “I am so happy you’re here, but I think that there are some people who are even happier to see you”

Sure enough, Anne and Jane were watching the three so intently that they hadn’t blinked.

Lizzy extracted herself quickly from the hug and ran straight into the open arms of her mother, Anne crying as she buried her face in her daughter’s shoulder.

The boy was a little more hesitant, staying in Kitty’s arms.

“Go Eddie” Kitty whispered “She is gonna be so happy that you are finally in her arms” 

Once Eddie had cuddled up to Jane, Kitty moved to pick up the toddler, stopping in front of the last teen, who was stubbornly staring at the ground. 

The toddler stopped crying once she was in the pink haired girls’ arms, her dæmon turning into a butterfly.

“Hello Mary” Kitty bent down to catch Mary’s eyes.

“Katherine” Mary ground out.

Kitty could tell that old grudges weren’t going to die quickly, instead she called softly over to Catherine “I think she’ll do better talking to you”

Catherine pulled her daughter into her arms, talking to her in Spanish, Mary’s shoulders shaking with sobs.

Kitty then turned to the young girl in her arms, “And who are you?”

The girl grinned and pulled on the pink ends of Kitty’s hair. 

Cathy stepped forward, clearing her throat “I think that she’s mine. She’s my Mary”

Kitty bounced the girl, eliciting tiny giggles from Mary “Another Mary? We’re going to have to think of a nickname for you to avoid another Catherine/Katherine/Catherine situation”

Cathy gave a watery laugh and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she took hold of her daughter.   
…  
While Catherine, Anne, Jane and Cathy were spending all their time with their children Anna and Kitty were attempting to sort out rooms for everyone. 

“I could move into Cathy’s room or in with you and we could put Lizzy and Mary in there” Kitty suggested, sipping her coffee. The fourth and fifth Queens were sitting on their back porch early one morning, soaking up the sun, a week after the Queen’s children had returned.

“I’m happy to have you with me if you and Cathy aren’t at that point yet. What about Eddie and the younger Mary?”

Kitty hummed “We figured out the nickname Mae last night, now at least we can differentiate. We could move all the bookshelves out of Cathy’s office into the hallway, make that Eddie’s room. Mae could stay in Cathy’s room”

“That could be three of you in one room though. And where is Cathy meant to write? Honestly, we need a bigger house, those kids are only going to get bigger. Mary and Elizabeth aren’t going to want to stay in the same room too long” Anna ran her fingers through Artemis’ fur as she and Axley enjoyed the sun with them.

“They could overcome their differences” Artemis shrugged.

“Doubt it. Mary and Gabriel have been giving everyone bar her mother and Jane the cold shoulder” Kitty rolled her eyes.

“Still better than how they’ve been treating Kitty and Anne” Axley huffed.

“We were always fighting though. I was a brat at court. Catherine, Anne and Jane have over come their differences, Mary and the rest of us will figure it out eventually” Kitty reasoned “With the matter of hand, Cathy can write wherever she can. And in terms of a new house we’re going to have to wait until the show really starts to take off, we’re not doing terribly but we are going to need to stay here for a while”

“We we’re lucky that the ladies in waiting found this place and Anne’s in the attic. We are gonna have to potentially look outside of London”

“Well we will cross that bridge when we get to it.” Kitty drained the rest of her coffee and stood “For now, lets get to work with the house we have”

Kitty went to talk to Cathy about moving into the same room and changing her study.

While Cathy wasn’t pleased with losing her study, she nevertheless gave the go ahead.  
…  
Anna and Kitty organised to have the same Sunday off in order to paint the two rooms that were being turned into kid’s rooms.

The other four Queens had left with a large amount of reluctance, their children being left with Anna and Kitty rather than accompanying them to the theatre.

“Okay guys, we’re gonna head to the hardware store to grab some paint and everything that we need to paint your rooms” Anna grinned, ruffling Eddie’s hair.

Kitty grinned at the kids, ignoring Mary’s glare at being left behind. Mary was okay with being with Anna, but she loathed being with either of the beheaded cousins. 

She particularly hated how Lizzy and Eddie spent a large portion of their time with Kitty.  
…  
The trip to the hardware story was a nightmare, Eddie wasn’t used to the amount of people and the choices of colours and as such was panicking, Anna had to drag him away, carrying Mae who was crying at all noise surrounding her. Mary and Lizzy engaged in an all-out war over what colour to paint their room.

Kitty stepped in between the two teens.

“Alright enough” Kitty barked, Axley growling at the teen’s dæmons.

“You can’t talk to me like that, you were nothing, I was a Queen” Mary ground out stepping up to look into Kitty’s eyes.

“Yes… you were. And I think that was amazing. Cathy’s hard work to ensure that both of you were in the line of succession clearly paid off despite the fact your father was a dick. And don’t deny it, he was, deep down you know that. You were both epic Queens, you left a legacy that is still taught at school today. And I thought that I had it hard that I was seventeen when I died and was brought back as a twenty-two year old, forced to grow up more than had back then, both of you were regal, respected and far older Queens who were bought back as teenagers who are still legally dependant on their mothers.” Kitty took a breath to calm down “Like it or not, we came back before you did and we had to find a way to overcome 500 years of drama, I’m not asking for instant acceptance but I am asking that you at least put in some effort. I am here to help you however I can, but you have to meet us halfway”

Mary took a step back as Gabriel fluttered his wings, Anna cautiously approached with a calmer Eddie and Mae.

“Anna, take them home, I’ll do all this” 

Lizzy took Eddies hand as they closely followed Anna, Mary hesitating.

“Go with them Mary, I think it was too soon to bring you all out” 

That night Kitty didn’t join the Queens for dinner, telling Cathy that she wasn’t hungry.  
…  
Monday night had Kitty revealing the rooms to the three older children, having already put together Mae’s crib that afternoon.

Eddie was first, he moved slowly into the room, the red feature wall, the rest of the walls a simple white, black furniture and bedspread matching the feature wall rounded out the room.

The girls walked into their room, the walls a pale green, furniture white and gold accents placed around the room, stunned them into silence.

“For Eddie, I didn’t want everything to be all black and white, and I figure red was noble and royal” Kitty said as she leant against the wall between the two rooms “And for the girls I wanted a lighter shade then Anne’s green, and Catherine’s gold went together quite nicely.”

“You’ve done a great job Kitty” Jane grinned, hugging Eddie close, whispering into his ear “What do you say?” 

“Thank you, Kitty” Eddie sang out, sparking Lizzy to repeat the sentiment, wrapping her arms around the pink haired Queen.

Hours later, when Cathy was in the shower, Kitty was reading a picture book to Mae, the young girl leaning against Kitty’s chest, Axley was at the foot of the bed with Mae’s dæmon in the form of a butterfly resting on the top of his head, Kitty pointing at the words as she read them; this was the scene Mary walked in on as she shuffled into the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Mary mumbled, looking at anything but the two on the bed.

“Of course,” Kitty wiggled over and gave Mae the book to flick through.

“I wanted to say thank you for the room, you really put so much effort in” 

“I was happy to do it” Kitty grinned.

“And you’re right, I think that I was holding onto things that had passed along time ago. There’s so much that I remember that I’m not proud of” Mary looked at her hands.

“Mary, we all have things that we aren’t proud of and we are struggling with. Nightmares are a regular occurrence, but we’ve learnt that we need to talk about it to make it better”

“If it’s okay…” Mary paused looking imploringly into Kitty’s eyes, Gabriel shifting on Mary’s shoulder.

“You can come and talk anytime”

Mary bade Kitty and Mae goodnight and moved into her new room. Lizzy already in bed, her wolf dæmon flopped on the floor next to the bed.

Once Mary was settled, she let out a soft “’Night Lizzy” which were the first kind words she had said to her sister since they had come back.

“’Night Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see any particular combinations now that the kids have returned. If you're a Parrward fan I'm going to have some Cathy/Kitty/Mae interactions in 'Tell Her About It' that you can look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Let me know if anyone wants more by any chance.


End file.
